Leasath-Erusean War
General Ata Jalil Kutaiba Luqman | commander3 = | strength1 = 1,200,000 | strength2 = 900,000 | strength3 = | casualties1 = 35,000 military | casualties2 = 675,000 military 1,100,000 civilian | casualties3 = | notes = }} This page is under construction and will be undergoing major revisions. The Leasath-Erusean War was a conflict that raged inside of Leasath and islands of the Pacific Ocean for a little over two years, resulting in hundreds of thousands of deaths in extremely intense fighting and large battles occurring in various locations. Erusea's invasion of Leasath was militarily successful and many argue that a complete suppression of Leasath may have occurred but was evaded due to Leasath's early surrender and the compassionate terms set by the Erusean dictator. This war has caused Leasath to reform its military and led to the creation of the Leasathi Republican Guard, a professional volunteer force modeled after the Erusean Republican Guard, to avoid the problems caused by poorly trained forces against a powerful modern army. Background The war between Leasath and Erusea was a war for dominance resulting from the engagements between the belligerent navies. Before the war, Erusea and Leasath had little to no contact with one another inside the enormous and diverse world. Leasath Leasath had not fought in many wars before, only fighting itself in civil wars many years before. Also, Leasathi naval forces had never seen combat in all of their history, and thus were not well trained and did not follow good tactics and protocols. Leasath's military was based off of other nations using a conscript system. Neo-Erusea Erusea, unlike Leasath, had fought in many wars before this, and had experience in naval warfare. The Eruseans assembled their premier naval forces into their "Invicible" Naval Fleet, which had gone to war in Route1 and other conflicts with great success. Erusea's ground forces were a very large and professional military force, receiving over 48% of Erusea's total income. The Erusean military had not seen defeat many times throughout its history, and that would not change in the Leasath-Erusean war. Under Construction Timeline March 4th, 1999: The Straights of Bisnon Incident The Battle of Bisnon is considered to be the catalyst of the Leasath-Erusean War, where the elite Erusean "Invincible" Aegir Fleet stationed off Comberth was deployed to do a military exercise. The Aegir Fleet came into contact with the Leasathi Quassim Fleet, named after the important founding father of Leasath. The Aegir fleet had seen combat in the Gunku-Bushiatagi War and the Invasion of Route1, plus a good number of assorted conflicts. The Quassim Fleet, however, had not ever seen a real battle and was using degraded export equipment and poorly trained sailors. The battle between the Aegir Fleet and the Quassim Fleet would serve as a foreshadowing as to how the war between Erusea and Leasath would be fought. The Aegir Fleet under the command of Admiral Kamarov came very close to the Leasathi fleet, which had deployed its F-14 Tomcats to defend its airspace. The Tomcats launched an attack on airborne MiG-29 Fulcrums, killing quite a few, which in turn resulted in an Erusean retaliation which soon spiraled down into an all out engagement between the two forces. Erusean pilots had no trouble defeating the poorly trained Leasathi airmen, and soon went after Leasath's warships, taking out many with . Erusean warships came into firing range with the Leasathi vessels and defeated them in battle, proving a total victory for the Erusean Republican Navy. Reports of the incident were sent immediately to Erusean High Command, which was surprised yet pleased at the Aegir Fleet's battle with the Leasathi attackers. But, on Leasath's side the news of the skirmish had not reached the country due to bad Leasathi combat protocols. April-June 1999: The Road to War Neo-Erusea News of the skirmish brought about confusion in the Erusean Politburo, but Premier Marshal David Mondol believed that Neo-Erusea was to go to war. Immediately the Erusean military began its mobilization, and the Aegir Fleet was rerouted to go and return to Comberth Harbor where it would pick up various military units ready for invasion. The Erusean Republican Air Force prepared its X-02 fighter planes and other frontline aircraft, and fueled its strategic bomber planes. Tu-95 Bear, Tu-22M3 Backfire, Tu-160 Blackjacks, BM-335 Guppies, and BM-442 Jackhammer bombers were all types in the Erusean bomber fleet. They became well prepared for the imminent war with Leasath. The Neo-Erusean Republican Guard mobilized its T-90 and T-80UM2 main battle tanks, along with all other vehicles. BMP-3 infantry fighting vehicles, BTR-90 armored personnel carriers, and much more could be seen moving about in bases and in public streets moving to Comberth and other defensive locations. Erusean soldiers were being called up and briefed on the current situation, and were undergoing last minute training to prepare for war. Many were given rest and relaxation time right before the war would start against Leasath. The same day as the nearby Battle of Bisnon, at 2100 hours, the Neo-Erusean government officially announced its declaration of war on Leasath and notified its allies Ustia and Maldorians. Leasath For Leasath, the government could not receive word of the destruction of the Leasathi Quassim Fleet by Erusea's Aegir Fleet since no ships had contacted the government back via satellite or other form of communication. Low ranking officers of the Quassim Fleet had expected their commanders to contact Leasath, and were busy themselves leading their subordinates in the fight against the Erusean Aegir Fleet, while high ranking officers had overestimated the fighting capability of their ships and were leading the fight as it was going on. They counted on their survival and thought that reporting to Leasathi High Command would come as a priority after the fight had ended. The Leasathi government became concerned when they received word that their ships were not contacting them. They did not report back as scheduled, every hour on the hour, and believed that they had lost connection with the satellites and were out of range for radio communications. Leasathi High Command routed a spy satellite to move over the last reported position of the Quassim Fleet and to check their assigned path. The satellite caught a glimpse of the burning and sinking wreckage of the fleet, and just as military officials were reporting the discovery, the government received Erusea's declaration of war. Leasath declared war several hours later at 0145 Hours next morning, March 5th, 1998. May 1999: War in the Pacific The two nations severed all diplomatic relations with each other on March and in April, with large amounts of Erusean nationals being attacked, kidnapped, and killed in Leasath. The same would begin in Erusea, with notable Leasathi mosques being destroyed and Leasathi nationals facing discrimination. Leasath threatened to embargo all of its goods against Neo-Erusea in April, noting that their spices were quite famous in many areas and Erusea was one of them. Leasath also barred all Erusean goods from entering the country. Erusean High Command had taken important notes of Leasath's rapid acquisition of colonial lands in the Pacific Ocean. It did not take long to realize that if - left alone - Leasath could use these islands as stepping stones to refuel vessels and aircraft to launch deep strikes into Erusea. The Erusean Premier Marshal personally ordered that this problem be taken care of. The Aegir Fleet finished loading Erusean forces and fueling, and made its way to the several Pacific colonies of Leasath. The islands fell relatively quickly, with many Leasathi defenses being bypassed by Erusean forces fast roping inside important villages and installations using Mi-8 Hip helicopters. This was another foreshadowing as to Erusean tactics in the war on Leasath. Erusean forces seemed unstoppable to Leasathi troops, and rates of desertion grew higher and higher as morale plummeted. The Erusean forces themselves were extremely brutal and killed off a lot of locals and villagers who were suspected of helping the enemy. The Erusean Aegir Fleet fought another small engagement in the sea around the islands, where small Leasathi patrol boats and even some loyalist villagers manned their own civilian vessels trying to bring down helicopters with small arms. Many were killed, one helicopter was forces to crash land in the ocean, although all of the crew were rescued. On July 2nd, 1999, Erusean forces attacked the largest island colony of Leasath. Brutal fighting occurred here resulting in hundreds of Erusean casualties and nearly fifteen hundred Leasathi soldiers dead. Afterwards the war seemed to have cooled down, as Erusean forces had their victory in the Pacific and then formulated the invasion of Leasath. January 1st, 2000: Invasion of Leasath After the fall of the Leasathi colonies in the Pacific, Leasathi leader Generalissimo Abdul Kadar felt highly threatened by the failure of his military in the Pacific front. He ordered the execution of several generals and colonels, and kept information about the conflict extremely well censored and secretive. The Leasathi public was blissfully ignorant of how their country was doing in the war against Erusea. Some citizens claim that "War was something like what could only happen in faraway lands, in stories and fairy tales. No one was prepared for the Erusean attack on our nation." Erusea had begun a series of bombing campaigns to soften Leasathi defenses and further demoralize the Leasathi Army. Leasathi fighters and anti-aircraft defenses faired well against Erusean warplanes, downing many bombers and having many airmen captured. Erusea deployed its elite force of handpicked pilots to the front, in the 156th Tactical Fighter Wing, "Aquila Squadron," which became better known as the "Yellow Squadron" for the pilots callsigns and their Su-37 Terminators painted with Yellow wingtips. Along with the deployment of many more Erusean fighter aircraft, the number of bombers being brought down over Leasath was diminished. Erusean sources claim that the amount of kills that the Yellow's Squadron's leader, Callsign: Yellow 13, scored over 70 enemy air to air kills over Leasath while never loosing any of his wingmen. January 1st, 2000, was an important date in the Leasath-Erusean War. Erusean naval forces moved in to the southern part of the Leasathi coastline, about a hundred kilometers away from the border with Saphronia. The Erusean military launched a military invasion of the Leasathi homeland. The Aegir Fleet and many others deployed massive amounts of Naval infantry, securing their beachhead and allowing for reinforcements to enter into Leasath. Again, Erusean forces launched quick and frightening assaults using Mi-8 Hip helicopters, landing troops inside of cities and towns, and behind enemy lines, considerably hurting Leasathi defense and morale. As Erusea forces pressed inward, Leasath launched a major counter attack which became known as the Battle of Gehblan, which involved a massive tank battle between Leasathi and Erusean forces. Erusea pushed back the Leasathi military at a heavy cost, and sent an ultimatum to Leasathi commanders as Erusean forces encircled the Leasathi capital city of Dadhbag. June 2000: Ultimatum The days were numbered for Abdul Kadar's regime in Leasath. Erusean forces were smashing everything that he could throw at them, he had lost control of over sixty percent of Leasath, desertion rates were at an all time high, and the enemy had surrounded him in his capital city. He was eager to keep his life and his government when he had received the Erusean ultimatum. Leasath's armed forces remained as they were in the war, but he had to release his claims on his Pacific colonies. Furthermore Leasath had to supply Erusea with one hundred billion gallons of crude oil, and had to pay Erusea fifty billion Universal Standard Dollars. They were difficult terms for Leasath to meet, and Erusea had threatened Kadar with pain of death. July 2000: Leasathi Agreement and Ceasefire Leasath's government was extremely quick to respond and agree to the terms set to them by the Erusean government. With Erusean forces prepared to lay siege to the city, Kadar sent diplomats to enemy lines to contact Erusean High Command and accept their offer. Erusean forces returned most of the Leasathi lands to Kadar, and he wired the money to an Erusean account, while sending the oil taken from Leasathi emergency reserves and fresh out of oil rigs. He felt grateful that he did not allow his generals to set the oil fields aflame in order to slow down the Erusean advance. Erusean forces remained in Leasath's overseas colonies, occupying them and forcing Leasath to relinquish them to Erusea. The Erusean military remained on high alert and established several no fly zones for the Leasathi Air Force, to which no known incidents there have occurred. Comparison of Erusean and Leasathi Military Strength In the two years in which the Leasath-Erusean War were fought, the military forces of both nations became quickly imbalanced as Erusean forces gained the upper hand on the Leasathi military. The estimated number of Erusea's and Leasath's forces are shown on the table below: Order of Battles (ORBATs) Under Construction Aftermath and Legacy Under Construction The Leasath-Erusean War was a bloody two-year long conflict which had taken the lives of nearly two million people, more than half of which were Leasathi civilians. Many nations have criticized the Glorious Republic of Neo-Erusea, including large groups such as and the . The Erusean government has so far ignored any criticism and has already returned Leasath's colonies to Kadar's government as a goodwill for abiding all of the terms set by Erusea that ended the war. Category:Wars